Apart, But Still Together
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: Jade goes on a family trip to Kentucky for two weeks. Will Beck and Jade's love for each other survive through the distance for two whole weeks, or will they ever be the same? Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 of Apart but still together. **

**Disclaimer: Hmm… let's see. Where did I put that paper from Dan saying that he gave me the ownership of the Best show on the planet? Oh right. I don't have a paper like that. 'Cause guess what. I don't own Victorious. **

**AN: Jade is soon to be off to Kentucky on a family trip. Sadly, Beck can't come with her. What will happen? Hmmmmm. **

Jade POV

I kissed Beck fully on the lips and of course he kissed me back. It was our last make out session for a whole two weeks, which is HORRID. But a good thing is we both put tons of effort into it just to make up for that. :D Yay, more of Beck's lips for me. We were in his RV, and I couldn't have been happier forgetting everything else as I kissed Beck passionately. My hand which was tangled in his hair found its way to his cheek. I touched his face and gently broke the kiss. I pulled away and looked in his deep brown eyes. "I love you, and I will miss you." I stated. "Same here," He replied. I smiled and kissed him again.

I sat in the back seat of the family car. My dad drove and my mom rode in the passenger seat. I started thinking about Beck. Dang, I missed him already. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked and saw that Beck had texted.

**To jade from beck:******

**Hey baby. I know I just saw you but I just wanted to say that I love you and I miss you. :) 3 *kisses****  
><strong>

I smiled after I read the text. I love you beck. ****

**To beck from jade:******

**Aww I love you and miss you too you sap.**

****

**To jade from beck:******

**Haha. I cant believe I won't get to see you for two weeks! What will I do?**

****

**To beck from jade:******

**Hmmm... I know what you better not do.**

****

**To jade from beck:******

**And what's that?**

****

**To beck from jade:******

**Flirt, talk overly nice to, or do anything of the sort to tori or any other girl.**

****

**To jade from beck:******

**What about u? Can I do all those things to YOUUU?**

****

**To beck from jade:******

**-.- u know what I meant.**

****

**To jade from beck:******

**Lol yeah. And Don't worry. The tori thing won't happen. Trust mee.**

****

**To beck from jade:******

**I do. And it better not. Hey listen, I gtg. Love you.**

****

**To jade from beck:******

**:p love you bunchess.**

****

I put my phone away and silently looked out the window. This was going to be a long two weeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Apart but still together chapter 2

A/N: this is chapter two, and I am VERRRRY sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I had like a million things to do on my "todo list" (iCarly refrence here :P) and I am still not done but I managed to get a new chapter on all my fics (I think.) so here you go. And once again, I apologize for taking forever to update.

Jade's POV

Once we finally arrived in Kentucky, I walked in to my Grandma's house with my mom and dad. A handsome (if I do say so myself) dude who I've never seen before took my suitcase with a sweet smile; Disgusting. If he tries anything I'll be sure to tell him that I'm taken.

I went up the stairs and chose a bedroom that I figured might be alright. Once I got settled in the small purple guest room, I sat down on the bed and texted Beck.

******To beck from jade:******

**Heyy babe it's me. I'm FINALLY here in Kentucky. I don't hate it really but it's nothing like LA. I can't wait til I see u again. ****  
><strong>

I almost instantly got a reply.

******To jade from beck:******

**Its Awesome that u don't hate it, lol. I hope these two weeks go by fast but have fun anyway... But not too much fun, k? Haha ily see u soon.****  
><strong>

I smiled when I read the text. Hilarious, Beck. (Hint: I'm being sarcastic.)

**To beck from jade:****  
><strong>**your so funny I forgot to laugh… :/ PS. I'll try to stay out of trouble, but only for u. No promises tho, k?******

**To jade from beck:******

**u really think I'm funny? :p ******

**To beck from jade:******

**-.-******

**To jade from beck:****  
><strong>**:p******

**To beck from jade:****  
><strong>**:p******

**To jade from beck:****  
><strong>**:p****  
><strong>

Gosh I hate that face. "colon p" It even sounds crazy.

******To beck from jade:****  
><strong>**ENOUGH BECK!******

**To jade from beck:****  
>sorry. <strong>**:p love u soooo much babe. Heehee ;p******

**To beck from jade:****  
><strong>** u r pretty annoying right now... ur acting like Cat.******

**To jade from beck:****  
><strong>**Annoying? How could u? I thought u luved meeee!******

**To beck from jade:****  
><strong>**-.-**

******To jade from beck:****  
><strong>**is that like your favorite face?**

**To Beck from Jade:**

**Yes. Ugh, I have to go. There wanting me to go downstairs or something.**

**To jade from beck:**

**Kay. Ttyl.**

I put my phone away and went down the stairs. Once I was there, I was ambushed by my grandparents. "Hello, Jade! It seems like forever since we got to see you!" they pulled me into an uncomfortable group hug, which I responded to reluctantly. "Yeah, sure. Um could you let go now?" they pulled away and looked at my face. "Why, you look so grown up. The last time we saw you, you were about this big." My grandma put her hand at about her thigh. I laughed uncertainly. "It's amazing what a little food and water will do," I replied a little sarcastically. I know I was being slightly mean, and they were my grandparents, but I just couldn't help it. They're annoying.

"Where are my parents?" I asked out of nowhere. I just realized that they weren't here. "Oh, they just ran down to the store to get a few things. They'll be back in just a little while." Grandpa said. I nodded. "Okay. Well um…" I tried to think of something that would fill the silence, but came up empty-handed. My grandma smiled.

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you around and then you can meet a few people." She winked. I nodded uncertainly and followed her out the door.

She drove around the town pointing out certain buildings and such, and telling me what they were. I half-way paid attention to what she said. I was mostly thinking about Beck though. It's Saturday. Usually I would be with him right now. I sighed and focused in on what Grandma was saying. "…And there is the Enterprise building." Once we were back at the house she got out of the car and I quickly followed. "Now there's a girl who lives across the road in that yellow brick house. Her name is Marie, and she's your second cousin. Why don't you go introduce yourself and you two can get to know each other. I groaned inwardly. I had no intentions of "getting to know" anyone here. I just wanted to hurry up and get back to LA where I belong. At first I was thinking that it wasn't so bad, but the only mall they have in this entire town is about the size of my living room. And I've never really dealt with claustrophobia, but being surrounded by all these mountains really creeps me out.

I figured I might as well go and meet this Marie chick. Maybe she won't be all bad. I walked over to the house that my grandmother had shown me and hesitantly knocked on the door. A kind looking, homely faced young woman answered the door. "Hello. I don't believe I've seen you before." She said. I bit back a sarcastic reply and smiled. "Yeah, um, I'm Jade. My grandmother said that I should come over and introduce-" "Jade? Wow you look so different! I haven't seen you since you were about 10 years old. Do you remember me? I'm your cousin Julie." I bit my lip. Thinking about that time in my life made me want to run and hide, but that was six years ago. I should just stop thinking about it before I broke down in front of _his_ sister. She seemed to be remembering the same think I was remembering, after noticing the look on my face. "Sorry 'bout that," she whispered. "No, it's okay." I forced a smile. She shook her head. "well why don't you come in and make yourself at home? Jim and I would be glad to have you." I looked at her. "Jim?" I asked. "Oh yeah. You don't know him, do you? He is my husband. We have a two year old daughter named Marie." I smiled and nodded, although I didn't really enjoy two year olds. We went inside, and she quickly introduced me to a man who was standing in the living room. He had a purple sippy cup that I assumed held apple juice. "Jade, this is my Husband Jim. Jim, this is my cousin Jade. She used to live here, but she moved to LA when she was 10. You remember the story about that right?" Jim's face turned to understanding. "Oh, this is Jade. Hi. Nice to meet you." He reached out his hand and I shook it. So he knows the story about Will. Suddenly I found myself wondering who all knew the story. The only person I had told in LA was Beck. I suppose more people in Kentucky knew then I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small girl with brown curls walked around the corner. "Daddy, I want my juice." She whined. I studied the girl. She was pretty cute, with dimples. She was not too chubby but not too skinny either. She put me in the mind of myself when I was her age. "Here you go," He handed her the sippy cup he had been holding, and then lifted her up. "Marie, this is Jade." He told her, and she looked at me uncertainly. "Hi Marie," I smiled. I couldn't help smiling at her. She was so sweet. And you know that your something special when Jade West likes you because your sweet. "Hello," she returned my smile. "Like ya hair." She complimented me. I laughed. "Thanks. I like yours too," I told her. After a few hours at Julie and Jim's house, I went back to my Grandma's. "So did you make friends with Marie?" She asked. "Yes, I did." I smiled. "This means a lot, because usually I don't take kindly to babies." She gave me a knowing smile. "I thought you might. I smiled again. It seemed I had been doing that a lot lately, despite the fact that I was in Kentucky, a place that I had not been in since, well since _that _happened. I was also getting a little depressed though, thinking about Will and thinking about Beck, because right now, I was missing both of them a lot.

A/N: this turned out better than expected. I love where I'm going with it. But my opinion doesn't matter. Yours does. Please review and tell me what you think. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing funny to say in my disclaimer. I guess all I can say is, "NO I MOST DEFFINATELY DO NOT OWN, SO STOP ASKING!" *cough* sorry about that sudden outburst…**

**A/N: This is chapter three! :D I hope you all like it. And I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been having some "technical" difficulties… lol so here you go.**

**Apart but still together chapter 3 **

Beck's POV

I have been worried about Jade lately. I knew that she would be having mixed feelings about being in Kentucky, a place she hadn't been since she was ten, and for good reasons. But she hadn't said anything to me about it so far, so I guess she'll be alright. I just hope there aren't any flirty guys there. I know she may seem like the only possessive one, but really. I can get a little possessive when necessary. I'll just have to call and text her everyday. Okay, I should probably chill. I mean, Jade's trustworthy. She'd never cheat on me, right? But what if she finds someone there that she likes better than me and wants to break up with me for him? Oh, come on Beck, of course she'd never do that. Or at least I hope not anyway. Okay, I'll be alright. It's only two weeks. Well one week and 5 days now, but still. Alright, I can do this.

I decided to call her, to see what she was up to. She answered on the third ring. "Hey," she said. "Hey Babe, what's up?" I asked. "Not much. Missing you…And Will…" she trailed off. "Well, you'll be home soon. And I know how you must feel, but it's all okay." I tried to comfort her. She sighed. "Every time I think of him, my heart- or his heart rather- hurts," I shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "No, Jade. It's your heart now. Take care of it. And I want it to still be beating in two weeks okay?"

"Oh, please Beck, I'm not going to kill myself," I could practically hear her eye-roll. Is that possible? Oh well. "Well good," I said. "I love you too much for that," I said. "I love you too," she replied. I smiled. I love it when Jade says she loves me. It really means a lot from her. Actually, it means a lot when she's not saying she hates you. So I get a bonus. "Hey… there aren't any…guys hitting on you are there?" I wanted to know, and I had to ask. "No, Beck. Well, there is this one guy…" She trailed off. "What?" I asked, half outraged, half confused. "I'm kidding Beck," she laughed. I still didn't believe her that much though…

After a few moments of silence, she asked, "what?" quietly. "I miss you," I replied truthfully. "I miss you too. Especially when I'm here with no one to comfort me when I get depressed." Her sentence reminded me of her medicine. "Oh, you did get your heart medicine from the RV before you left didn't you?" I asked. "Yeah, got it Beck." She replied. I heard someone say something in the background. "Yeah, grandma, I'll be there in a minute," she called. There was a pause, and then she said, "Yeah, I'm talking to Beck," I waited a few moments, then said, "Do you need to get off the phone now?" I asked reluctantly. "Oh, um… I think so. She wanted me to help her in the stupid garden." She replied. "Jade, be nice to your grandma." I told her. "Don't tell me what to do." She replied quickly, almost automatically, then said, "I was already going to anyway, so, it's not like you're making me do that, okay?" she asked. I laughed at this. "Yeah, Jade, I understand." I said. "'Kay, and I love you by the way," She said. "Love you too." And with that, she hung up. I sighed and closed my cell phone, leaning back against the couch. I had nothing better to do with Jade gone, so I decided I'd call Andre and ask him if he wants to hang out.

Jade's POV

I miss my Beck! I want to see him again. We have never been apart for more than a week since we started dating, so this is a little hard- okay, so maybe a lot hard- for both of us.

Anyway, I went to help my grandma pick beans and cucumbers from the garden. Man I miss her home cooking. I haven't had any for six years, so…yeah; a little bean-picking is worth it because she is the best cook I know. I helped her cook- gosh this place makes me want to be nice, WHY?- and then we all- Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, and I ate lunch together. After lunch, I went over to Jim and Julie's, just 'cause I like them. I talked with them for a while, and even played with Marie. I would never _play_ with a two year old in LA, or really, I'd never play with a two year old. But Marie and I bonded somehow. Maybe it's because she's my family and her uncle, or would-be uncle, had he sill been alive- was my best friend/cousin who saved my life by killing himself…

When I left Marie's house, it was about 6:00 and I started walking towards my grandma's, since she lives right across the road. I was stopped in my tracks by a young man, the one who had taken my suitcase, to be exact. "Hey," he said, low and politely, yet flirty. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm not interested in anything you have to say. I don't like you, I don't know you, and I don't want to change either one of those things." I tried to walk past him. "Hey, feisty, I like it." He commented, grabbing my wrist. "If you want to keep those hands, I would suggest you keep them away from me," And with that, I turned on my heel and left in the other direction. This guy has like no sense of boundaries and I have a feeling that he won't give up that easy.

**A/N: Okay, I understand that it's short and all, but I was kinda in a hurry and I know I need to update more, but yeah… I really wanna hear about what u guys think of Will. So PLEASE review… :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: omg, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been forever since I updated and I am such a horrible person for keeping my wonderful readers waiting, but I have good reasons! My only grandma got put in the hospital with cancer and I've just been really busy with tons of other stuff (school, chores, work, etc.) and I am sooo sorry for the long wait, but I promise that I'll at least TRY to update sooner! Thank you all for reading and waiting on me….**

**Apart but still together chapter 4**

**Jade's POV**

I slowly walked into the kitchen of my grandma's familiar kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bar before walking outside. I walked along the small nature trail and back to the creek that held so many memories. I looked at the rope that I had jumped off of so many times, thinking of all the fun times I had had, most all of them including Will… I sighed as I took in the all-too familiar green grass and trees and the bubbling water that ran off the mountain and turned into the creek, the beautiful flowers that grew and swayed so freely in the light breeze, the smell that was so natural, so fresh, so _pure_, that it made me wish I'd never left Kentucky. But even with these good memories that I was experiencing, I still felt that longing in my heart, longing for that pure happiness and joy that I had felt while being with my cousin, the way he made all the tears go away, even easier than Beck does. Don't get me wrong, I love Beck, and I never want to leave him or hurt him for anything in the world, but I guess your family just has a different kind of connection, you know? I sighed once again as the memories of summer in Kentucky came back to me.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Hey Jade, come on!" The small, jovial boy laughed as he splashed into the deep water. Jade smiled as she looked down at him from her spot on the bank. She finally got up the nerve to jump off into the crystal creek. As she plummeted into the water, she was filled with adrenaline and happiness, forgetting all about the dad who hated her, the mom who didn't care, the mean kids at school, she forgot all the unhappiness, because with Will, she was completed and happy. He fixed her broken heart._

_END FLASHBACK_

_I miss you Will…_ I thought with a sudden rush of sadness. I was really missing him. I loved him as if he was my brother. He practically was. We shared everything, even clothes. He always cared for me when no one else would, understood me when no one else could, he loved me for who I was, and he didn't care that I wasn't perfect. But as they say, all good things must come to an end, and Will was very good. But I always wish that he never had to leave. My stupid heart had to go and fail on me, had to stop working, and he was such a good person and loved me so much that he gave up his own life to save mine. He killed himself to save me. Now I have his heart beating inside me, and I have been wishing for six years that he hadn't done it. I wish he would've let me die instead. But he was too good a person for that. He cared too much for me to let me die. Now that he's gone, I wish I was.

**A/N: well that was mildly depressing. Only mildly, don't you agree? Anyway, check out my other stories and PLEASE review! Reviews make me update sooner, and you know I need all the help on soon updates I can get…**


	5. Chapter 5

Apart but still together chapter 5

Hey! How long has it been now? I'm really sorry, but I have tons going on right now. I have to learn like three really difficult songs on the piano, and I have to learn all the words to "Someone like you" by Adele and it's harder than you'd think to sing with no back up vocals, trust me. Okay, on with the story!

Jade's POV

There are only two more days until I go back to LA. I really want to go back but I really think this place has grown on me. It's so peaceful, not to hot, not to cold. And I've really missed my family. I'm going to miss them when I go back too.

I was walking down a narrow dirt road, thinking of a lot of things. I sat down on the river bank, tossing rocks into the water. I sighed, remembering how as a small child I'd come here with Will. "Hey, I think I remember you," the voice behind me made me jump and I turned, frightened. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was. The guy who's name I still don't know. "Yeah well I wish I didn't remember you," I got up and tried to walk past him, but he once again annoyingly stopped me. "Get away from me!" I ordered angrily. "Hey, what's the problem?" he asked. Really? He's asking me what the problem is? "The _problem_ is that you are an insane annoying weirdo who's apparently stalking me!" I yelled. "Insane weirdo?" he inquired as if he didn't think so. "Yeah, you forgot annoying," I replied. He grabbed my hand and moved closer to me. "I said go away," I jerked my hand away from him and turned to leave, but he spun me around and actually had the _nerve_ to kiss me. I pulled away, appalled and slapped him hard across the face. He recoiled, holding his palm to his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked. "Are you really that dumb? You just kissed me you idiot!" he smiled despite the growing red mark on his face, which I almost smiled at the thought of. "Yeah, I know." He said. "Don't you like me?" he asked as if we were friends. Gosh, I didn't even know his _name_ for crying out loud! "I hate you!" I exclaimed. I stormed off and for once he didn't try to stop me.

I walked all the way back to my grandma's house, storming into my room when I got there. I angrily got out my phone and texted Beck.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**I am so upset. I wanna come home.**

Not long after, he texted back.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**What's the matter babe?**

**To Beck **

**From Jade**

**Well it's okay except for this one dude.**

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**What? What did he do?**

**To Beck **

**From Jade**

**I'll explain the whole thing later.**

**To Jade **

**From Beck**

**Babe, please tell me.**

After I read the text, I didn't reply. I called him. It'd be better to tell him in person, but over the phone is better than texting, and I don't want to make him wait two days.

He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Jade, what's the matter? Who upset you?"

"Ugh, this stupid guy, I don't even know his name, he's been like stalking me apparently and he has a thing for me. He made that obvious."

"What did he do?"

"He…_kissed_ me,"

"_What?"_

"Beck, calm down, stop acting like me. Don't worry, I got him back."

"I hope so. Did you break his nose?"

"No, I slapped him,"

"Good, he's lucky I wasn't there. I _would_ have broken his nose."

"Well he's got a nice handprint on his cheek, so…"

He laughed. We talked for about twenty more minutes before his dad needed him to help with something.

"Love you, talk to you later,"

"Love you too,"

**Kk done. Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apart, But still together CH. 6**

**A/N: Oh my Gosh, you probably want to kill me right now, I haven't updated in like, forever. I deeply apologize and instead of giving you some lousy excuse, I'll just go on with the story. OHIMGEE! I just watched a Victorious version of MAD (CartoonNetwork) lol it was great. :D**

Disclaimer: Dan owns, not me….

Jade's POV

Two days after the "incident" with the apparent "Ladies Man", it was finally time to go home. I was beyond happy to be going back to LA. Not because I hated Kentucky or anything, I just hated that… that idiot who lives there. When we had everything packed, said our goodbyes and got into the car, I texted Beck.

**On my way to see you.**

About 30 seconds later, I got a reply.

**Good. I've missed you. **

We drove to the airport and went through annoying service desks and metal detectors, and were on the plane, on our way home. A while later we went through more annoying service desks and metal detectors.

Finally, we were back in LA. I can't tell you how good it felt to be back home in the warm LA weather. But most of all, it was nice to be back with Beck.

**Okay, wow, that was so short, it's not even funny. I really should've put this in the last chapter but I didn't know that this was all I had to do… sorry. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. :D**


End file.
